Give me a reason
by glossiejepp
Summary: namjoon- hyung...dengarkan aku.. jin- ini bukan soal Mv atau debut solomu jin- jika aku menjauhimu sudah ku tendang kau jauh jauh. suga- tidak seharusnya kalian main disini BTS/BANGTAN/YAOI/NAMJIN


Tittle : Give me a reason

Cast : Namjoon/ Jin/ Suga

Author : Choco_kim

Genre : oneshoot/ yaoi/ 15+

Note : WARNING! Ini ff pertama dari Choco_kim masih gaje anu dan masih Karena itu dibutuhkan "KRITIK DAN SARAN" nya. Silahkan meninggalkan jejak di kolom komentar. Thank u . ^_^

* * *

 **Give Me a Reason**

"hyung... dengarkan aku dulu hyung" Namjoon berjalan mengikuti Jin yang menuju ruang tengah dorm mereka. Ruang di mana semua member berkumpul untuk sekedar bercanda atau berbagi cerita.

Seokjin duduk disofa, menyalakan televisi lalu memakan snack kesukaannya tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Namjoon.

"hyung...jebal" Namjoon ikut duduk disebelah Jin. Namjoon terus merengek sambil menarik narik lengan baju Jin seperti seorang anak kecil yang meminta mainan ke ibunya.

"apa" Jin menoleh ke Namjoon, memasang tatapan dingin sambil memasukan snack ke dalam mulutnya.

"dengarkan aku dulu hyung"

"apa yang harus aku dengarkan?" Jin memfokuskan pandangan ke televisi. Jin tidak ingin mendengarkan 'alasan' Namjoon karena Jin sudah mengetahui segalanya.

"soal debut solo" Namjoon memandang Jin berharap Jin menjawab atau hanya sekedar anggukan.

"..."

" aku tau hyung tidak suka saat aku debut soloku. Aku juga tau kalau hyung kecewa karena aku debut solo saat grup kita masih terbilang rookie. Tapi mengertilah hyung... ini bukan hanya untuku, tapi untuk grup juga. Aku masih anggota grup hyung dan didepan namaku masih ada BTS hyung. BTS nomor satu untukku" Jin mengangguk. Namjoon membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"aku berbicara panjang lebar dan hyung hanya mengangguk? Oh hyung jebal..." Namjoon frustasi, menjatuhkan dirinya kesofa. Menatap keatas sambil berfikir tentang apa yang membuat hyung nya menjauhinya dan bersikap dingin seperti ini. sesekali Namjoon menoleh, memperhatikan Jin yang sedang menyantap snack kesukaan nya. Namjoon berfikir semakin jauh, mengingat ingat sesuatu yang berkiatan dengan debut solonya.

"ah... aku ingat" teriak Namjoon sontak membuat Jin hampir teresedak makanannya.

"LA" senyum mengembang lebar dari bibir tebal Namjoon, tangan nakal nya mencolek colek lengan Jin.

"aku tidak memakai model wanita wanita LA untuk mvku, lalu apa yang salah dari mv ku hyung?" Namjoon menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu lalu kembali memikirkan apa yang salah dari dirinya.

"oh hyung... katakan sesuatu"

"tidak ada yang ingin aku katakan" Jin tetap fokus dengan layar televisinya tanpa memperdulikan Namjoon yang sudah berpout kan bibirnya.

"paling tidak berikan aku alasan kenapa hyung bersikap dingin padaku" Jin geram dengan ocehan Namjoon. Diletakan nya snack di atas meja, meminum soda nya sampai habis lalu menghela nafas panjang, mempersiapkan diri untuk mengurusi bocah yang terus merengek dan mengoceh tak karuan itu.

Plakk... pukulan keras tepat dikepala Namjoon disambut teriakan keras dari Namjoon.

"hyung... sakit." Namjoon mengusap usap kepala nya yang terasa berdenyut sambil meringis kesakitan. Jin yang melihat nya hanya tertawa seakan begitu senang melihat perderitaan Namjoon.

"aku tidak kecewa soal debut solomu, sebaliknya aku sangat senang saat kau diberi kesempatan untuk mengembangkan rapmu"

"lalu... soal music video mu memang kau tidak memakai model wanita wanita sexy LA. Dan tak ada yang salah dari Mvmu. Aku pun juga tak mempermasalahkan soal itu."

" lalu? Kenapa hyung menjauhiku?"

"aku menjauhimu? Sejak kapan aku menjauhi mu? Jika au menjauhimu sekarang kau tidak bisa duduk disini, sudah ku tendang kau jauh jauh." Jin memasang pose menakutkan seakan ingin memakan Namjoon hidup hidup.

"kau punya acarakan? Apa judulnya... problematic man? Atau sexy brain? Pokoknya reality itu. Dan kau tak ingat apa yang kau lakukan dengan ajushi itu?" Jin menyilangkan kedua tangan nya. Menunggu jawaban dari Namjoon. Namjoon sedang mengingat ingat apa yang dia lakukan di reality show nya itu.

"ah..." Namjoon memasang smirk. Namjoon memajukan tubuhnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jin.

"hyung cemburu?" senyum nakal mengembang dari bibir Namjoon, Namjoon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jin. Jin yang terkejut spontan menahan bahu Namjoon, berusaha menahan Namjoon agar tak semakin mendekat. Tanpa sadar posisi Jin dalam posisi terbaring dan Namjoon berada diatas tubuh Jin.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"hyung cemburukan?"

"siapa yang bilang aku cemburu?"

"tidak cemburu? Tapi kenapa dengan wajah hyung?" wajah Jin memerah sejak Namjoon berbicara soal cemburu. Iya Jin cemburu, bagaimana tidak di acara itu Namjoon dilindih oleh ajushi itu.

Jin langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Jin tak sanggup menatap Namjoon sedekat ini.

Namjoon meraih tangan Jin, mencium singkat pipinya lalu berbisik.

"hyung cemburukan? Aku dan hyung itu berusaha melepaskan tali dan memecahkan masalah itu. Aku juga terkejut saat hyung itu menindihku." Namjoon menghentikan ucapannya dilihatnya Jin sambil mengusap lembut pipinya.

"iyakan hyung?" dielus nya pipi Jin sedkit bergeser mengusap lembut bibir tebal Jin.

"tak apa hyung aku mengerti." Namjoon mencium bibir Jin sedikit melumatnya. Tangan nakal Namjoon masuk kedalm kaos Jin dan bermain disana. Karena terlalu asik dengan kegiatan nya sampai mereka tak mengetahui Suga sudah kembali ke dorm. Suga berjalan melewati Namjoon dan Jin yang sedang asik 'bermain' lalu berkata

"tak ada tempat selain ruang tengah? Tak seharusnya kalian bermain disini" perkataan Suga sontak membuat Namjoon mendongak ke arah sumber suara sambil tersenyum nakal dan mengangguk, lalu kembali menindih Jin sambil berbisik

"hyung kita selesaikan dikamar" Namjoon berdiri lalu menarik Jin menuju kamar mereka untuk melanjutkan 'aktifitas' mereka yang tertunda karena Suga.

 **-END-**

* * *

*soal namjoon yang ditindih itu. Kalian yang liat program reality shownya namjoon yang "problematic man" disitu namjoon sedang memecahkan masalah dengan bintang tamu yang lain. Masalah yang namjoon pecahin itu tali yang diiket ditangan namjoon trus disilangin ke bintang tamu yang lain. Nah disitu ajushi nya sama namjoon berusaha nglepasin tali tersebut dan pas mau nglepasin itu tanpa sengaja si ajushi itu hampir nindihin namjoon. Wkwkwk poor my monster.

7cbdaa0d


End file.
